Just squash it
by Meagra Solace
Summary: A funny moment in the Briefs household.


Hi this is my first fan fiction, so all reviews are welcome.

Hope you like it.

**Just squash it**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Bulma groaned as she reached over Vegeta's chest to switch of the alarm clock. It was 4 o' clock in the morning a full hour before Vegeta will get up and a very long 2 hours before she normally gets up, but today she had a board meeting at the ungodly hour of 7 o' clock. Vegeta grunts and opens an eye to look at Bulma as she leans over his chest. Smiling the blue haired women kissed him lightly on the cheek "Go back to sleep" she whispers as she gets up.

Walking to the bathroom in the dark she thought that it was only fair that Vegeta get an extra bit of sleep, after all he did it for her. He was not the type to say it or buy flowers or such things, but it was the small's things that proved his love for her. Like letting her get an extra hour of sleep it the morning or always leaving her the last blueberry muffin, the little thighs that was that showed.

Switching on the bathroom light she closes the door behind her. Slowly getting undress, she sighs. She really hates getting up this early, but that is the price you have to pay for running a big corporation. Placing her nightgown on a shelf she looks her over in the mirror. "Man I look good for my age; you can't even tell that I am the mother of two kids." Turning around she walks over to the shower she pushes back the curtain to get into the shower.

EEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! The scream tore through the Briefs household. "Women what's wrong?" Vegeta calls from the bedroom, seriously annoyed. "Cockroach!!! A very big cockroach!" Bulma screamed out from the top of the toilet. She didn't really know how she got up there all she know that it still was to close to the disgusting bug. "Well squash it" Vegeta calls from the bedroom.

"Squash it, he says. How gross" Bulma murmurs to herself as she wraps a towel around her. Jumping of from the toilet over the bug to the door she dash out and down the stairs to the kitchen, there she grabs a can of bug spray and the broom. Running back up to the bathroom she does a jump that would turn most athletes green with envy, back onto the toilet. Standing on the toilet again but this time armed, she takes a moment to catch her breath, only to realize that she has lost her towel when she made the jump. "Okay cockroach any last words before you die" she asked while looking at the bug, "didn't think so" and with that she empty the can of poison onto the bug. "Die. Die will you, just die" she screamed as the bug started to run in circles.

"Women I told you just squash it!" Vegeta yells from the bedroom where he was trying to get some sleep. "Yea mom, do as dad says and squash it" Trunks called from his bedroom a few doors down.

Seeing that she has emptied the can and the cockroach was still very much alive, Bulma decides to change tactics. Grabbing the broom she started to hit the bug with it.

Thud, thud, thud, thud, "Stand still and die." Thud, thud, thud, thud.

It Trunk's room he lays and listen to the live and death struggle going on the bathroom. One, two, three, four, "Man I am starting to feel sorry for that bug." Five, six, seven, eight. "Man she's never going to kill that thing by hitting it with a broom."

"Mommy just squash it so we can go back to sleep, please" Bulla cries from her room.

"I am trying but this thing refuses to die!" Bulma screams as she hit the cockroach again with the broom. At that same moment the bathroom door was yanked open to reveal a seriously annoyed Vegeta. **SPLAT**. Vegeta squashed the cockroach with one of Bulma's slipper. He looked at his wife standing naked on the toilet armed with a broom and an empty bug spray can. "I told you to squash it" he says as he closes the door.

"Thanks dad" Trunks called from his room. "Thank you daddy" a sleepy Bulla called from her room.

Later that day

Trunks looked up from the book he was reading to see his mother enter the house. "Oh, hi mom. How did the meeting go?" he asked as he watched her put down her briefcase. "Hello Trunks. It went really well, thank you. Is your dad still in the Gravity room?" Bulma asks as she moves into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Yeah, but he will probably finish now that you are home. Oh and mom I bought you some new bug spray"


End file.
